


Ocean of Love

by Gemology



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Everybody's talking about how much time Princess Elena and her "best friend" Naomi spend together. Too bad they haven't heard the rumors yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Turner has a serious talk with his daughter.

Avalor was a beautiful city. Rich in culture, ready to welcome visitors, and overjoyed to celebrate its citizens as unique individuals. The city had thrived as a trade port under the rule of Shuriki, which had been great for filling the royal treasury. But now that she was no longer in power, Elena was able to give back what rightfully belonged to the city.

One of the things that had kept the city running was it's bustling trade port. Shuriki had been surprisingly open to maintaining relations with other cities and countries. Perhaps it had been a clever ploy to gain trust with their leaders and then use that same trust to conquer their lands in the same way she had Avalor. She had likely intended to be in power long enough to carry out those plans.

The Harbormaster was one Daniel Turner. Up until recently, his daughter Naomi could be found trailing shortly behind her father, or filling in for him when he needed to be two places at once. But now she was on the Royal Council, and her duties often kept her from helping her father. Not only that, but Elena seemed to call on Naomi much more often than the other members of the council. The frequency of these meetings was starting to make Mr. Turner suspicious, and so he decided to approach his daughter about them.

Naomi had arrived home early that day. She began helping her father with tasks around the harbor, all while going on about the day's activities and how well Elena had handled every situation that had come her way. Even when she had meetings or activities with the council, the retelling of her adventures always seemed to focus on the princess. Daniel found it oddly coincidental.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Naomi?" He interrupted.

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Traveling the city with Princess Elena, accompanying her to take care of royal business when none of the other council is present. Even that hike you two took together. Don't you think you two have been spending a great deal of alone time together?" He asked skeptically.

Naomi shrugged. "Elena requested that I join her on all those errands, dad."

"I don't doubt that she did." Her father replied. "But the princess has plenty of guards to accompany her. Or there are other members of the council. Is there a reason she keeps choosing you?"

"Well, we're friends. Everybody else on the council is related to her so… she could probably use some space from them, I guess." Naomi offered an honest response.

Naomi continued to think about what her dad had said. She hadn't really considered it weird that she had been hanging out with the princess more and more recently. They were both about the same age. Naomi had more experience dealing with the people and business in the city than any of the other council did. She'd been raised right in the thick of it all. Not to mention, her father being a trader, she'd picked up a few skills in negotiations over the years. So it hadn't seemed all that weird to be the one asked to come with the princess. She had figured that her skills were simply the most applicable to each situation the princess requested her for. Although now that her dad had brought it up, traveling without a single guard was a bit strange. Avalor was a safe city, sure, but they had many travelers visit from outside of it.

"Yes, but…" Daniel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Naomi, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything." His tone implied that he thought he knew something that Naomi was refusing to reveal.

"Of course! That's why I always tell you about my day. I'd ask about yours, but I've been living and working down here from the moment I could walk so I kind of already know all about it." she laughed.

"So if there was something going on with you and the princess, you'd tell me?" Her father pressed.

"Something like what?" Naomi asked, confused.

Daniel hesitated. He had never known his daughter to be a liar, and yet she acted as though she had no awareness of his indications. He'd have to try a more direct approach. "Are you courting the princess?"

"What?!" Her eyes went wide "No! Elena and I are just friends." she paused, suddenly becoming very thoughtful. She started to pace as she spoke quietly to herself. "We are, aren't we? She asks Esteban to come with her sometimes too, right?" A blush creeped upon her features as she considered the possibility. "Dad!" she stopped her pacing and turned to him. "Do you think she's been flirting with me?"

"Haven't you been flirting with her?" He responded, as if it had been obvious.

"Not… intentionally." she paused. Had she? She couldn't deny that she did enjoy Elena's company. But the princess was royalty! There was no way she'd ever go for a simple city girl like her. There were loads of princes from other provinces- or princesses, if Elena desired- for her to choose from. No way would she ever feel attraction for a simple village girl.

"So you're not interested in the princess as more than friends?" He grinned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Naomi hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. I'd never really thought about it before. I mean, she's the _princess_. Even if I was, it's not like I would have a chance."

Daniel chuckled. "Naomi, you are a sweet, wonderful, beautiful girl. The princess chose you for her personal council. And she's also been choosing to spend a lot of personal alone time with you. You may not have noticed her specific attentions to you, but I have. Maybe it's just because you're my daughter that I notice these things. But, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few rumors starting to circulate around the city involving you two."

Naomi sat down on a nearby crate, putting her face in her hands and groaned. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, I've had my suspicions for a while, but it wasn't until one of the harbor crew asked me about it that I actually took my observations seriously. So I at least know I'm not the only one who's noticed how close you two have become." He joined his daughter, settling down on another box next to her.

"No… No no no no no!" Naomi repeated the word, keeping her head lowered. "They can't be! We're not- She wouldn't-" Her words devolved into meaningless spluttering, as she tried to wrap her head around the realization that the princess might actually have a crush on her. Or if she didn't, that the whole town was talking about it anyway!

Her father placed a gentle hand on her back. "Naomi, it's going to be alright. Elena is the princess. She's always been the talk of the town, ever since her return. She's had a massive presence in the city, much more than her predecessors. It's something everyone is still getting used to. Even just being on her council gives you your own level of fame among the people of Avalor, Naomi. Being invited to be one of Elena's most trusted advisors put a spotlight on you. I thought you knew that when you accepted the offer."

Naomi looked up at her father. "Being on the council is one thing! I can help people there, not just Elena. I thought that's what I was doing all along. Dad, do you think Elena likes me? As more than a friend?"

"You and the princess really haven't talked about this yourselves?" He asked, curiously.

"No!" Naomi exclaimed. "We wouldn't, because there's no way that the princess feels that way about me."

"Are you sure? Have you asked her?" Daniel continued to prod for information.

"Of course not!" His daughter got to her feet, throwing her hands in the air. "Up until today I didn't even know it was a possibility!"

"So how _do_ you feel about Princess Elena?" The other Turner offered up the question.

"I don't know anymore." Naomi looked somber. "I thought we were just friends… but what if we aren't?" As she looked to her father and mentor for answers, they were interrupted by the sound of approaching hoof beats. They looked toward the sound, and saw a messenger from the castle. Of course, there must be some news from Elena for the Harbormaster. This was not an uncommon occurrence.

The messenger dismounted, and Daniel walked over to greet him. "Good afternoon! News from the castle?"

"You must be the Harbormaster! The princess spoke of you." The messenger replied cheerily. He peered over his shoulder at Naomi for a moment, before re-examining the envelope in his hand. "I have a message from Princess Elena for Naomi Turner."

"Naomi?" Daniel repeated, slightly confused, and turned to glance back at his daughter. Usually when the princess needed her, she would come for her herself, or Elena would send a messenger with a horse to fetch her. Her usual methods for retrieving Naomi for tasks were not usually so formal.

"Dad?" she had walked over, noticing his look in her direction.

"Are you Naomi?" The messenger prompted.

"Yeah." she replied, glancing from the messenger to her father.

"Then this is for you!" He bowed, extending the envelope in her direction. Naomi took it hesitantly, and once it was out of his hands, the messenger stood up and gave a salute. "From Princess Elena!" Then he headed back to his horse, his task completed.

Naomi examined the envelope speculatively. On one side was her name, her full name, _**Naomi Turner**_ , written in very fancy lettering. On the other side, it was sealed, with the official royal seal. The one reserved for sending very important correspondences. Why would Elena give her something so formal?

"Are you going to open it?" Her father broke her from her thoughts.

"I suppose I should." Naomi mused. She broke the seal on the envelope, fishing out the letter inside. She handed the envelope to her father, opening the letter to read the words written in the same handwriting as the one on the accompanying envelope.

_**Naomi Turner,** _

_**Your presence is requested at the Castle of Avalor this evening, for a special private engagement with her royal highness Princess Elena. Dinner will be provided. Attire need not be formal. The princess will send a carriage to transport you to the castle. Should you choose to decline, simply inform the driver when he arrives. Peace and prosperity to all Avalor!** _

_**~Princess Elena of Avalor** _

Although the signature said Elena, the letter had very obviously been written by one of her couriers. Still, the princess had commanded that the letter be written and sent. "It says the princess wants to see me. For some kind of "special private engagement" involving dinner."

"Naomi..." Her father was grinning down at her.

"What?!" she shot back.

"In my experience, a private dinner tends to mean a date." He continued to smile at his daughter.

"Do you REALLY think so?" Naomi scanned the letter again for the hidden meaning that her father was implying.

"What I think isn't important. What you think, and more importantly, what you _feel_ , is what matters in this situation. You, and Elena. This dinner could be a good opportunity to figure out how you feel about each other." He passed the envelope back so Naomi could re-insert the paper that had previously been inside.

"I guess if the town is talking about it, I should figure out if, for some unimaginable reason, the princess- ruler of the ENTIRE KINGDOM- has feelings for me that go beyond friendship." she sighed.

"You'd better get ready then. Something tells me you'll want to look your best for the princess. Even if you are just friends." Her father offered a wink, and then strolled away to get back to work, leaving Naomi alone to re-read the letter and to find something to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi meets some friends on her way to the castle.

Naomi had never thought much about how often the princess asked to spend time with her. After all, she was on the royal council, and the closest in age to Elena. They could relate on a level none of the others were capable of. Plus, the other three members were Elena's family, who lived at the castle with her. Naomi was different in that regard too. The princess had a lot of royal duties to perform, so she probably didn't have a lot of time to make other friends.

She went over these things as the carriage headed off to the castle. This was probably just a dinner between friends. It _had_ to be. The letter said that the meal wasn't formal. And yet, the letter was also written in fancy script with a fancy seal, and rather than have her walk, Princess Elena had sent a carriage to retrieve her.

"Naomi, heads up!" A voice above her startled her out of her thoughts. She barely had time to look up and then duck, as Skylar came crashing into the seat in front of her. Migs and Luna landed much more gracefully on either side of the upside down Jaquin. Skylar righted himself and shook his head. Migs rolled his eyes at the younger Jaquin's usual antics.

"Fancy digs, Naomi!" Skylar ran a paw over the plush seat cover.

"Just where are you headed this evening, Naomi?" Migs inquired. Though he may not have been as immature and playful as Skylar, Jaquins still had a naturally curious nature. Skylar was usually the more vocal about it, while Migs was the more polite. Luna knew that she could always rely on the two boys to ask the questions, in order to seem the more polite of the three.

Naomi looked over the trio, deciding whether or not to spill the beans. But, she knew if she didn't, the three wouldn't leave her alone. "Elena invited me to the castle for dinner. Yep. Just a regular friends get-together dinner!" Naomi grinned a half fake smile, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"Are you sure about that?" Luna prompted. Migs may have been the older and wiser of the trio, but Luna was far better at reading others and their hidden emotions. She saw right through Naomi's attempt to act like everything was normal.

"Of course! I mean, she sent me a fancy letter and this fancy carriage, but maybe she just felt like doing something special for someone who is just a friend!" The smile on her face grew wider and wider as she tried to convince herself of what she was saying, and hoping that the Jaquins believed it too.

"Sounds normal to me!" Skylar replied, although whether he was genuinely ignorant about everything or actually trying to help Naomi feel better, nobody could tell.

The harbor girl sighed, the pretend smile fading. She looked at the three creatures before her, and a thought stuck her. "Does Elena talk about me more than normal? Like, more than a best friend would talk about another best friend? She doesn't, right?"

Migs looked at the other Jaquins beside him, seeming to consider his words carefully. He turned back to the girl before them. "That's not really our place to-"

"Oh yeah, the princesa is always talking about you!" Of course, Skylar hadn't been paying attention to the look Migs was giving him.

Migs jabbed him in the side with an elbow, glaring at the young Jaquin before he sighed. "Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag. Thank you, Skylar." He rolled his eyes. "But you shouldn't be surprised that she thinks so highly of you. You two have gotten pretty close since she returned, and since she invited you to join her council. You're the closest in age to her, so it's no wonder she wants to spend more one on one time with you."

"My dad said that everyone's talking about how much time we spend together. Apparently everybody thinks that we might be more than friends, but I seem to be the last person in all of Avalor to know! Elena invited ME to dinner. JUST me! What if this is really a date?!" Naomi blurted out.

Luna leaned across the carriage and placed a reassuring paw on her knee. "Don't worry so much about it. She didn't _say_ it was a date, did she?"

"No… But she's never asked me to come to the castle the way she did this time. It feels like she's trying to make things special. There was this fancy letter, and now there's this fancy carriage. I don't know what to think about it." The young girl shrugged and looked away.

"What if you _are_ special to her?" Luna prompted.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"And why is that?"

Naomi looked down at her lap, smoothing her dress with her hands but not offering an answer.

Luna turned to the other Jaquins. "Boys, I think it's time for you to go. Let Naomi and I have some time alone."

"Time alone? Why?" Skylar asked, oblivious as ever.

"Let's go, Sky." Migs pushed him towards the edge of the carriage. Skylar could tell from his tone that this wasn't one of the times that he should argue. So the two took flight, leaving the pair of girls to finish the ride to the castle.

Luna waited until she was sure they were out of earshot before she spoke to the villager again. "Alright Naomi. Girl to girl. What's up?"

Naomi breathed a sigh, but seemed to relax now that the vehicle was less crowded and less packed with boys. "I don't feel like I'm good enough. I'm just a girl who works at the harbor. SHE'S a princess!" The blond threw her arms up in exasperation. "She has her choice of princes, or even princesses, I guess. She could choose anyone of royal blood from a neighboring kingdom. But here's me, an ordinary girl from Avalor, and the princess invites ME to a solo dinner with her."

"Naomi." Luna smiled fondly. "From the day Elena first saw you, she knew you were something special. She picked you out of all the people in Avalor, out of all the staff in her castle. She picked you to be on her council, and she picked you to be her friend. I know she likes you a lot. It's obvious. But how far those feelings go, well, that's something you'll have to work out with Elena."

"But what if I'm not good enough for her? What if all the royals don't approve of me? What if her _family_ doesn't approve of me?" The once smoothed dress crumpled in her hands as she balled them into fists.

Luna let out a breath, giving Naomi a few moments to collect herself, and taking time to choose her next words carefully. "If Elena decides you're good enough, isn't that the only person that matters? Who cares what anyone else thinks? This is about what you and Elena feel for each other. Nobody else gets to decide for you."

Naomi pondered the wise words of the Jaquin. She really did like Elena, as a friend, at the very least. She hadn't considered the possibility of something more until today. Luna was right. What did it matter if nobody else in Avalor was happy for them? If she and Elena were happy as friends, or as more than friends, then who cared what anyone else thought? It wasn't any of their business whether Princess Elena chose to spend time with a royal or a harbor girl.

She practically leaped across the carriage to hug Luna. The Jaquin was almost knocked onto her back, surprised by the gesture. But she kindly returned it, wrapping her front legs around Naomi. "Everything's going to be just fine." Luna reaffirmed as they broke the embrace. "You trust Elena. And she trusts you. You both care about each other very much, even just as friends. Talk to her. And whether or not it goes well, I'll be waiting for you afterwards. Deal?"

"Oh, thank you, Luna!" Liquid formed at the corner of Naomi's eyes, relief flooding through her. Luna had helped to set her fears at ease, and though she was still a little nervous, she knew that whatever happened, Elena would still be her friend. The two had been through a lot together, and Naomi had a feeling that their adventures together were not nearly done.

"Dry those eyes girl!" Luna chuckled. "You're here!"

Just as she'd said, the carriage was pulling up in front of the castle of Avalor, home of Princess Elena and the royal family. Naomi gave Luna one last hug, and the Jaquin helped wipe her eyes and straighten up her outfit. The two waved goodbye, as Naomi climbed the steps and Luna took flight. It was time for Naomi's special private engagement with the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Naomi isn’t the only one with fears about this evening.

Elena had been pacing around the castle all afternoon. The royal cooks were in the kitchen, making the perfect meal. The decor in the dining hall was light, but elegant as always. Elena wanted everything to be flawless and exceptional, but she knew that too extravagant of a display might deter Naomi. Naomi was very independent and didn't like to be fussed over. Simple suited her best, even if Elena really wanted to spoil her.

"Relax, mi hija." Luisa tried to get her to calm down.

"I'm trying!" Elena exclaimed, exasperatedly turning to where her grandmother was standing. "I just want everything to go well tonight." she sighed. Luisa held out her arms to hug her granddaughter. Elena practically fell into the embrace, revealing her fear as she was gently held. "And I'm worried she won't come at all."

As they broke the embrace, Luisa softly smiled. "Why wouldn't Naomi come? She's your friend, isn't she?"

Elena knew that Naomi was much more than that, and from the way abuelita was smiling, she had a feeling that she secretly knew Elena thought of her as more than just a friend. More, even, than a  _best_  friend. "Maybe she's too busy!" The princess resumed her frantic pacing.

"When has Naomi ever been too busy for you?" Her grandmother pointed out.

"I don't know!" Elena paused to think about the question. "Never, but there's a first time for everything." she shrugged. "And what if she doesn't  _want_  to come at all? What if the invitation was too formal and-"

"What's so special about Naomi coming to visit?" Isabel had overheard the commotion and, curious as ever, had come down the stairs and joined the pair in the foyer.

Elena hadn't really told Isabel about her dinner plans with Naomi. She was trying to keep things casual, while at the same time meaningful. So she hadn't made a big deal out of it to her family, aside from today, even though she'd been planning this night for weeks. Of course, abuelo and abuelita had to be in the know because Elena was commandeering a bunch of the castle's resources for this occasion. But she hadn't really thought to inform Isa of her preparations.

She figured that there wasn't really any reason to hide her intentions from her little sister, but she had to consider how to explain things delicately. Isabel was a smart and bright young girl, and very intuitive. If Elena shied away from disclosing her feelings towards Naomi from her sister, Isabel would no doubt try to snoop around and find out what was going on for herself. It was better for the both of them if Elena was honest.

The princess of Avalor leaned down so she was eye level with Isabel. "Isa-" she began. "-I invited Naomi over tonight for a very special dinner with just the two of us. And it's because I care about Naomi like mami and papi cared about each other. And I want to find out, tonight, if Naomi feels the same way."

"You mean you two haven't already talked about it?" Isabel asked, seemingly unsurprised by Elena's revelation about her hidden affection for the harbor girl.

"Are you trying to tell me that you already knew?" Elena swiftly stood up, looking to her abuelita for any sign that she might have been the one to disclose the secret to her sister.

But Isabel was quick to answer her unspoken query. "Well, yeah. You're practically inseparable. You're on the council with each other and you always attend festivals with one another and go on walks through the city together. I've even seen you holding hands." she folded her hands together to demonstrate. "There was also that time you two went to the top of the waterfall overlooking Avalor,  _alone_." Isabel listed off the numerous times the pair had been seen together. "I figured you two were just trying to hide your relationship, although not very well." she giggled.

"Huh, you're smarter than I thought. About as smart as everyone in Avalor, apparently." Elena mumbled as she thought back through all the times she and Naomi had spent together. Could Naomi have been flirting with her this whole time? Had she really been so blind? Elena dismissed such thoughts with a wave of her hand. "None of that necessarily means that we're anything more than friends. Does it?"

"Doesn't this special dinner kind of prove that it did mean something more to you?" Isabel pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose it does. But what if Naomi already thinks of us as something more? Has she been sending me signs? Have I missed all the signs?" Elena went back to pacing.

"Mami and papi used to say that I was too young to understand love, and they were right!" Her sister shrugged. "Why can't you just tell Naomi how you feel? Don't you want her to know?"

"Of course I do! And because I lov- like her a lot- I want her to feel special. I want to make her feel special every day for the rest of her life." Elena stopped, confidently standing before her sister and abuelita, taking one fist and determinedly smacking it down into the palm of her other hand. "And that starts with tonight."

Isabel and Luisa clapped proudly. It would be good for the two girls to talk things out and finally come to terms with how they both felt. It seemed such a discussion was a long time coming, but since the relationship was between Elena and Naomi, how much time they took was up to them. It wasn't anyone else's place to rush them along.

"Or it could end with tonight!" Elena threw her hands up. "What if I ruin everything? What if  _she_  just sees us as friends and nothing more and doesn't want that to change? We're still going to have to be on the council together and it'll probably be weird for just the two of us to hang out alone. I mean, assuming she doesn't totally freak out and things become too awkward and she never wants to see me  _again_." Elena finally took a breath, looking anxiously between her two present family members.

"Mi hija, you are getting distraught over nothing. You're going to exhaust yourself." Luisa was patient and positive as always. She placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Naomi will still be your friend after tonight. She cares about you as much as you care about her. I can't imagine any reason she wouldn't want to see you again. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you."

"So…" Isabel drew the attention of the room back to herself. "How do you  _know_  you're in love? When did you first realize it?" She'd gotten a notebook and pencil from somewhere, and looked as if she was about to document the answers.

Elena thought about the questions. "I'm not sure. We've been hanging out more and more and then one day before we met up, my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I found myself watching her even closer than usual. Studying her face. Her eyes." The scribbling of Isabel's pencil broke her from her dreamy trance as she gushed about Naomi. "Hey, no notes!" she exclaimed, seeming to notice her sister's tool for the first time.

"Okay, okay!" Isa sighed and closed her notebook. "But will you tell us anyway?" she was interested in her sister's life, sure, but the quest for knowledge never ended with Isabel, and the subject of love was not one that she had much experience with.

Elena nodded and continued. "I started calculating everything I did and said. I was so afraid of losing her. We're both young and still growing up, and maybe someday Naomi will want to make other friends. Maybe she'll want to travel and see the world. So many things could change between us, and I just want everything to stay how it is." The princess hesitated before she made her next revelation. "Then I started wondering what it would be like to kiss her! On the lips! Which is not something friends usually do, by the way." she felt the need to point out the last part to her sister.

"I have friends, Elena. I know how they act." Isabel rolled her eyes, but smiled.

But Elena wasn't finished. "I imagined how nice it would be if every morning I came down to breakfast and Naomi was there. I could wake up and have her beautiful face and her gorgeous deep blue eyes be the first thing I see every day. I can't think of anything that would make life more perfect!" It seemed that since apparently everybody had heard rumors of Elena's affections for Naomi, and vice-versa, Elena was no longer abashed to share everything she had been feeling towards her best friend.

Isabel turned to her grandmother. "She's got it bad!"

"I do not!" Elena was quick to exclaim. Then she sighed. "I do. I do. I really do, and that's why I've been panicking so much!" The pacing motion resumed again. "I think about her almost all the time and I have so many dreams for the both of us. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up so high, but I can't help it. Naomi is really special to me. I guess I just hope she already knows it."

Luisa finally grabbed Elena and made her sit down on the stairs. "The best way to find out is to be honest with her. Whether she sees you as a friend or as something more, you won't know unless you ask her. She's the only person who knows the answer." Her grandmother put a loving arm around her and let Elena rest her head on her shoulder.

"You're right, abuelita." Elena still looked worried, but was calmer now that she had been forced to settle down.

But the calm moment didn't last long. Just then, one of the castle staff appeared. "Naomi Turner has arrived, your majesty." He bowed.

Elena leapt up, all composure gone. "How's my hair? Is my dress ruffled?"

Luisa stopped her from fussing. "You look beautiful, mi hija. Even though Naomi is not someone you need to try to impress."

"Okay. Alright." Elena took a deep breath and turned to the messenger. "Please have Naomi escorted to the dining room. I shall be waiting for her."

He bowed again, before running off to complete his task.

"It's time." she said bravely, turning back to her family.

"Good luck Elena!" Isabel encouraged as Elena headed to the dining room.

"Everything is going to be fine!" Luisa reassured her.

Elena smiled to herself, confidently making her way to her destination. So many things could go wrong tonight, but there was also the possibility that everything could go very right. She had to remember what abuelita had said, and remain positive. It was all going to work out, somehow. She'd invited Naomi and Naomi had accepted the invitation, so there was no turning back now. Tonight, the truth had to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Naomi must confront the feelings they have for each other, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super inspired to complete this chapter! With the new episodes coming out, there is some definite Elanaomi love being shown! I also checked out some old episodes and screenshots of the two together. Practically convinced they're a little more than friends to the creators, but hey, it's a kids show so I don't expect too much. Then again, if Elsa can get a girlfriend, why not Elena? Hope you like this latest chapter!

The moment of truth drew ever closer as Elena waited patiently for Naomi to make her appearance. So, she'd come. That was one fear put to rest. But it meant that all her other fears could now compile, turning her stomach in knots. The smells from the kitchen would normally be tempting and tantalizing, but Elena couldn't think about food at a time like this.

Elena heard a door creak and looked up from where she'd been staring at her hands in her lap and locked eyes with Naomi, who was peeking around the door. Upon being discovered, she quickly stepped inside and shut the door a little too forcefully. Naomi smiled awkwardly and waved as she made her way to the table.

"Hey, Naomi!" Elena waved back from her seat at the table, smiling just as awkwardly as she tried to hide her nervousness. "How was the trip over?"

"Well, I ran into Migs, Luna, and Skyler on the way." Naomi replied as she took a seat across from Elena. She, too, was trying to stay calm and collected, but the letter earlier and the words from her father had made her more anxious than usual to meet up with her friend. "Glad to see I didn't underdress. Wasn't so sure what I should show up in, what with that fancy letter and all."

"It did say casual, because, you know, this  _is_  just a casual meal between friends, right?" Elena looked like she didn't really believe the words she was saying, which just further confirmed Naomi's suspicions that there was something else going on.

"Is it?" Naomi asked, skeptically.

They were interrupted by the palace waiters and chef bringing in the first course from the kitchen. "Fresh vegetables retrieved from the royal gardens." The chef declared, as the waiters gracefully set a bowl of salad down in front of each of the girls.

Naomi waited for an answer, but Elena had completely shifted her focus to the food in front of her. She didn't look up at her friend at all, and so Naomi decided to let the silence persist between them. She wasn't even quite sure why she'd been brought to the castle tonight, and the letter had offered no clues. Only Elena would be able to tell her. Judging by what her father had said and how quiet her friend was being, plus the way in which she'd been requested to visit, Naomi had a feeling Elena wanted to say something important.

It wasn't until the second course came out, fresh fish from the harbor, that Naomi spoke up. "Elena, are you okay?"

That seemed to kickstart something in her friend. Elena put down her eating utensils and sighed. She was more nervous than ever. Even after all the challenges she'd faced as crown princess, nothing could have prepared her for revealing her feelings to Naomi. But she'd come here tonight with a mission, and she knew it was important, for the both of them, to complete it.

"Naomi." Elena began. "If I hadn't been trapped in that amulet for forty one years, I never would have met you. Our paths would never have crossed if I hadn't been frozen in time for four decades. I believe that there's another reason I was placed inside the amulet. Not just so that I could return to fight Shuriki and save Avalor. I think that we were meant to meet." Elena took deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. "That's why I brought you here tonight. I know that we're both young, and maybe this is too soon. But I know how much you love living in Avalor and that you don't want to leave, at least for now. And if you were to choose to stay, forever, I could ensure that your mother and father had jobs until they were ready to retire." Elena was scrambling through frivolous details, trying to make her way to the point.

"I care about you a lot, Naomi. And that's why-" Elena paused, thinking on her words carefully before she continued, "I want you to stay by my side. Forever. Which I know is a long time and it's okay if you need time to decide, but I can provide for you and your family and I said that already but what I'm really trying to say is that it would make me happier than I've ever been in my life if you would join me as more than a friend. As a partner. A romantic partner. And then maybe somebody, a co-ruler of Avalor." Elena let out a sigh of relief now that everything was out in the open, and awaited Naomi's reply.

Even though Naomi had been expecting Elena to say something similar, it still took her time process what had just been confessed. Finally, she said, "Wow. Can't believe my dad was right."

"What?" Elena replied, slightly confused by a response she wasn't expecting.

"Did you know everyone at the harbor- well, not  _just_  the harbor- already thinks that we're a couple?" Naomi relayed the information that her father had given her earlier that day.

"Apparently so do the palace staff!" Elena exclaimed.

The two met each other's eyes for a moment, and then looked down at their food. Silence persisted as they both thought about what to say next. Elena had said her piece, even if it hadn't come out like she'd planned, but Naomi still had yet to reveal how she felt on the matter.

"So-" They said in unison, somehow both deciding to speak at the same time. They both looked up and then said, "You first!"

"You, first." Naomi repeated, this time solo. "You were the one that invited me here."

Elena still looked uncertain. "I invited you here to try to find out if you felt the same way, at all. And you don't have to, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my own feelings a secret. I knew it would be best if I was honest with you. I can only hope that means I won't lose you as a friend." Elena placed her arm on the table and left her hand open, hoping that Naomi would take it.

Tentatively, the other girl reached across the table to take the offered hand. She looked up to meet Elena's eyes. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I think that, if we're being honest, I still need time to work out my own feelings. Until earlier today, I hadn't thought of you as more than a friend. And I don't think I'm ready to decide that yet. I do like you a lot, Elena. You  _are_  my best friend. I've never really thought about being romantically involved with anyone. I think you're right that maybe we are a bit young to be thinking about something like this. I think I am, at least. I mean, with work at the harbor and being on the council and everything, romance hasn't even been a priority for me. So I just need some time, but not because I'm not sure about you. I'm not sure that that kind of commitment is something I'm ready for in my life."

"So you still want to be friends?" Elena asked, hopeful.

"Of course I do!" Naomi exclaimed, squeezing the hand she still held. "But maybe not more than friends. For now, anyway. Nothing has to change between us. I still like spending lots of time with you. And I don't mind things like holding hands or hanging out alone together or dancing with each other or anything that we've already done. That's all still okay."

"That's really great to hear." Elena started to tear up, both from relief and from happiness. "I'm glad that you're being honest with me too. And it's okay that you need more time. I think I still have a few things of my own to work out."

"Maybe we can work them out together." Naomi smiled fondly at her best friend.

The two were interrupted as dessert was brought in. The pair quickly pulled apart, Elena drying her eyes and Naomi going back to poking at her fish. Not that it really mattered since all of Avalor had seemed to notice the secret feelings they'd held for each other before either of them realized it.

"Anoki berry pie!" The chef announced with a flourish, seemingly proudest of this course of the meal. Anoki berries were not common in Avalor, and therefore little was known about them or how to cook with them. But the royal chef was a master at the craft of baking, and the dessert smelled delicious. Elena and Naomi were both presented with a slice by the waiters.

"I had the Jaquins bring in something special, for someone who is very special to me." Elena said, once the palace staff were out of earshot. She was grinning, finally at ease for once this evening. It was nice to not withhold secrets from her best friend.

Naomi blushed a little and hid behind her hand while she composed herself. She couldn't deny that Elena cared for her a lot, and now that she could openly think about it, Elena was kind of cute. "Thanks, Elena. I'm really glad we talked. And I'm really glad that you're not upset that I don't quite feel the same way."

"Your feelings matter just as much as mine do." Elena insisted. "And I'm really glad we can still be friends. It's been really helpful to have someone my own age to talk to and be on the council with. You understand me better than anyone else. Thinking about how strong and independent you are helps me get through some of my toughest days as princess."

"Please, you defeated Shuriki and I wasn't even there to help!" Naomi dismissed Elena's compliments. "Plus, whenever  _I'm_  feeling down, I think about how fearless and brave you are to run the kingdom all by yourself, and how you're always ready to run into danger if it means protecting your kingdom. It's really admirable."

"Seems like we're both stronger when we're together." They smiled at each other from across the table, both reveling in the the other's company. "Now let's dig into this pie while it's still fresh from the oven!" Elena scooped up a forkful.

"I definitely agree!" Naomi replied wholeheartedly.

The two chatted on into the night, their bond stronger than ever. Elena was happy to have the weight of her secret off of her shoulders, and even more thrilled to still have her friend. Naomi had some soul searching to do once she left, but for now, it was nice just to enjoy the company of her best friend Elena. They still had a lot to learn about themselves, and each other, but it was a journey they were going to take together.


End file.
